


Some Sabriel Smut

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of A Sabriel Story but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sabriel Smut

Sam really couldn't remember when this became a thing, when one casual hookup became a regular thing. Not that he was complaining, the sex was great, he just didn't know when it started. After the first time, he had decided not to do it again, he wrote it off as being a stressed out one-time thing but it wasn't long before he was calling Gabriel again...and again and again.

And now here he was, again, on his knees for the archangel-turned-trickster. This time they were in an alley behind a bar. Gabriel was standing against the wall looking down at Sam with lust-filled eyes, one of his hands was gripping Sam's hair and the other was clenched in a fist to his side.

"You like this don't you? Being on your knees for me?" Gabriel said breathlessly, "Fuck!" Gabriel moaned as Sam took him deeper. Gabriel tightened his grip on Sam's hair, causing Sam to groan.

"Fuck! What if someone walked out right now and saw you like this? On your knees with my cock in your mouth like a slut."

Sam whimpered around Gabriel's cock. Gabriel watched as Sam unzipped his own pants to stroke himself.

"You like that don't you? The possibility of someone seeing you?"

Sam whimpered quietly before pulling back until Gabriel's cock was almost completely out of his mouth. He sucked an the tip before taking him farther down his throat again. He did this a few more times while Gabriel moaned above him. Sam like knowing that  _he_ was doing this to an  _archangel._ That he was the reason one of the most powerful beings in all creation was coming apart like this.

Sam looks up for the first time and meets Gabriel's gaze through half-lidded eyes. Gabriel moans and thrusts shallowly into Sam's mouth. Sam gags a bit but quickly recovers and takes Gabriel farther down his throat, swallowing around him.

Gabriel moaned. "Oh fuck! I'm close!"

Sam sped up his movements, swirling his tongue and sucking without breaking eye contact, and Gabriel moaned as he came down the hunters throat. Sam swallowed before pulling off and continuing to stroke himself, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Gabriel leaned against the wall and watched Sam in post-orgasm bliss. Sam was moaning and he bit his lip as he came and Gabriel found himself looking longer than he'd planned on.

They both stayed there in silence for a moment before Sam cleared his throat as he stood up, "Um, do you mind, uh, you know, cleaning this up?" He asked.

"Sure thing Samsquatch." Gabriel said as he sapped his fingers and the mess disappeared.

Sam awkwardly stood in front of Gabriel shifting from one foot to the other, seeing him there with his hair out of place and still looking completely blissed out gave Gabriel an idea. He walked up so that he was right in front of Sam.

"Wha-" Sam started to ask but was cut off when Gabriel pulled him down for a kiss. Sam seemed frozen in place as Gabriel ran his tongue over his lip, asking permission, Sam let him. It was the perfect mixture of passionate and desperate and Gabriel realized something he has been trying to avoid since day one, _he was in love._ He had been trying to avoid that since the first time they did this. Gabriel didn't do  _love,_ and either way sex wasn't something to build a relationship on and sex was the only thing they had so he  _couldn't_ be in love. Not now, not with Sam.

With that realization Gabriel pulled away quickly, "Well, this was fun. You wanna do this again, you know what to do." He said with a wink as he disappeared and left a confused Sam in an alley wondering what the hell just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at tagging things so if there's any tags you think should be added let me know and I'll add them.


End file.
